PAULA Y EL PIRATA QUE LE ROBÓ EL CORAZÓN
by CocoRunbi
Summary: es como un cuentecillo de Jack Sparrow, una leyenda, un relato mágico... os animo a que lo leais, además es muy cortito y os gustará. VIVA LA SENSUALIDAD!ONESHOT FICS LIBRE, AUTORA LIBRE


_PARANOIA DE LA ABURRICIÓN ANTES DE UN EXAMEN_

Allí estaba la mujer más deseada de todo Port Royal, Paula. Contorneando sus caderas, mientras todos los hombres de la calle la miraban babeando. Ella se limitaba a sonreír, pues sabía el efecto que causaba en cualquier personaje, de sexo masculino. Decían de ella que era la mismísima Verónica, la mujer del diablo, pues había estado con cientos de hombres, robándoles a todos el corazón y luego dejándolos heridos a muerte por los sentimientos que causaba. Su mayor aliado era su belleza, su larga y ondulada melena morena que le llegaba por la cintura, su cintura de avispa, su pecho más grande de lo normal, Sus carnosos labios color rojo pasión, y sobre todo sus hermosos ojos verdes a los que siempre acompañaba unas bellas cejas, negras como el carbón y sus pestañas a juego. Decían de ella que tenía un fuerte carácter, pues tenía ya en sus antecedentes varias trifulcas con otras mujeres del pueblo, y todas, por celos, por los celos que causaba en las pobres miserables.

Allí estaba Paula, canturreando una hermosa canción, contorneando todo su cuerpo y conquistando hombres, decían también que no había hombre que la hubiera conquistado y que un viejo pirata se había arrancado el corazón de cuajo para no sufrir más por su amor, éste vagaba en pena por el océano, esperándola en un viejo barco pirata mientras que buscaba marineros desdichados que lo acompañasen en su penuria.

**Ahí va Paula la, bella diabla**

**Conquistando con su sonrisa**

**Las mujeres rabian por su belleza**

**los hombres le venden su alma**

Se escuchaba esta canción por todo el lugar a su paso, y ella lo sabía, pero era algo que le agradaba.

Aquel día de agosto, el calor era sofocante y decidió ir a darse un baño en la mar, no tuvo vergüenza de que hubiera cerca un barco pirata de velas negras, pues ya se había codeado con piratas y desde luego no les tenía miedo, que se lo tuvieran a ella,

Comenzó a desnudare dándose cuenta que un hombre joven, de cabello negro y ojos penetrantes la observaba deleitándose con su belleza. Sonrió para si, pues no dejaría que aquel atractivo pirata se le escapase, tenía, algo… especial.

Con mucha sensualidad, se quitó el vestido quedándose con un simple camisón, y comenzó a frotarse el cuerpo creando una gran excitación en aquel hombre, que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, se sentía embrujado.

Jack bajó del barco a toda prisa, no sería esa la primera mujer que se le escapara, desde luego que no lo permitiría. Se quitó la ropa por el camino, quedando con unos simples pantalones. Y se acercó a la muchacha seductoramente.

-¡¡eres muy descarado!1- sonrió la chica

-Y usted muy provocadora- dijo Jack agarrándola de la cintura para acercarla a él.

-¡¡pirata! ¿Qué pretende?- comenzaron a jugar seductoramente

-¡¡nada que usted no quiera desde luego!- jack era todo un caballero

El hombre comenzó a rozar sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, provocando en la chica un placer inigualable, y continuó deleitándose con su cuerpo mojado en el que se pegaban todas sus ropas. Sonreía mientras seguía con su "trabajo".

Sin esperar aquello, Jack cayó al suelo empujado por al chica, que parecía ser mucho más apasionada de lo que el se esperaba. Paula bajó un poco los pantalones del pirata que ya estaban muy abultados y se subió levemente elcamison, disponiéndose a hacerle el amor, para luego comenzar a mecerse sobre un Jack extasiado de felicidad. No se podía creer aquello, una verdadera diosa, le estaba haciendo el amor.

Tras finalizar el acto la chica se separó de Jack con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, esperando a que nuestro pirata le suplicara amor eterno, Pero cual fue su sorpresa, cuando vio que el pirata indiferentemente se subía los pantalones para luego cogerle la mano y besarla

-MyLady. Ha sido un placer conocerla, espero que nos volvamos a ver alguna vez en esta vida.

Y la beso, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al barco del que había venido,

Paula estaba petrificada, aquel pirata no había caído en sus redes, era el primer hombre que no caía rendido a sus pies.

Allí estaba de pie, mientras el viento ondeaba su cabello, y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-¡¡podría decirme su nombre para recordarlo, siempre!- gritó la mujer a un Jack lejano, con una pequeña esperanza de volver a verlo.

-¡¡Mi nombre es Jack Sparrow!¡¡Capitán jack Sparrow!

-¡Pues envidio a la mujer a la que pertenezca su corazón capitán!

-La única mujer que es dueña de mi corazón ,querida, es la mar- gritó sonriente.

Y se subió en aquel extraño barco de velas negras, no sin haber mirado por ultima vez a aquella bella mujer.

Dicen que desde entonces, la bella Paula, se convirtió en un alma en pena que todos los días iba al puerto a esperar a que volviera su querido capitán, y que envejeció esperando.

**¿Apareció?**

**Esto es una paranoia por que mañana tengo un examen para el que no tengo ganas de estudiar, así que tenéis que perdonadme si alguna lo ha leído. Espero que os guste. Besitos….**


End file.
